Voices of Reason
by sweetheart2014
Summary: I've been wondering lately what would have happened if Percy's siblings could have talked some sense into him. Would he have stayed? Here is my take on it.


_**I've been wondering lately what would have happened if Percy's siblings could have talked some sense into him. Would he have stayed? Here is my take on it.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I do own the song though. The song is called 'Invincible'.**

"Percy?" the third eldest Weasley turned from his packing with a pair of socks in his hand to see his youngest brother, Ron, in the doorway to his room.

"I'm busy Ron can't it wait?" he snapped.

"You're leaving? The Ministry is more important than your family? I can't believe this!" the fifteen years old snapped.

"Why stay with a family that doesn't support me? You don't care about my happiness! You're always so proud of Dad for his job at the Ministry but when I'm put in a higher position than him you say it's a trick!" the nineteen years old wizard yelled back.

"You moron! We think it's a trick because just a couple of months ago you were on the verge of losing your job because you didn't realize that something was wonky with your boss and now your promoted to a job right under the Minister himself? Don't you think that's a little suspicious? Think about it Percy! We do care about your happiness! We just care about your safety more!" Ron yelled.

Percy sat down heavily on his bed. He hadn't thought of it that way. Not to mention that Ron-Ron!-was being the voice of reason. Maybe he should hear his sibling out and give them his point of view. Where was that journal of songs he wrote at?

"Call a sibling meeting will you Ron? I need to find something real quick." He ordered his younger brother.

He said a quick 'Accio song journal!' and the book flew into his outstretched hand just as his siblings walked in. He opened his journal to the page he wanted as they sat on his bed and cleared his throat.

"This song is called 'Invincible'. I wrote it my sixth year." Then he started to sing.

_I'm not invincible_

_I still feel pain_

_My tears fall inside_

_Like pouring rain_

_Just because you see_

_Doesn't mean it's true_

_You'd understand if they mocked you_

All of his siblings were in shocked silence but at this line the twins looked down ashamed as they realized just how much they hurt their brother.

_I'm not_

_I'm not_

_I'm not invincible_

_That's why I try so hard to be invisible_

_I can't block out their words_

_But I can lock the hurt inside_

_But sometimes it's too much to bear _

_Even though I try not to care_

Ginny was furious at her brother for hiding all of this but at the same time she couldn't help but be impressed at good of an actor he was. That thought scared her though when she thought of what else he could be hiding.

Ron was thinking of how much this song described him as well.

_I want to know_

_What did I do?_

_To deserve this torment_

_Why can't they mock_

_The few they call friends_

_Instead of someone they don't understand_

Bill was on the verge of screaming. What kind of big brother was he? The day Percy was born he and Charlie had sworn they would protect him! Instead they had both left the country as soon as they could.

_I'm not_

_I'm not_

_I'm not invincible_

_That's why I try so hard to be invisible_

_I can't block out their words_

_But I can lock the hurt inside_

_But sometimes it's too much to bear _

_Even though I try not to care_

_Call it teasing_

_Call it fun_

_I don't care_

_It still hurts inside_

_It still makes me want to hide_

_Just because I hide behind a mask_

_Doesn't mean I don't feel it_

_I just want you to know_

_I'm not_

_I'm not_

_I'm not invincible_

_That's why I try so hard to be invisible_

_I can't block out their words_

_But I can lock the hurt inside_

_But sometimes it's too much to bear _

_Even though I try not to care_

_No one is invincible_

_I'm not invincible_

_You're not invincible_

_No one is invincible_

He opened his eyes to look at his siblings.

Bill looked furious.

Charlie looked disappointed.

Ron was shocked.

Ginny looked on the verge of tears.

The twins though were the worst. They had tears streaming down their face.

"We're sorry Percy. We never realized how much our jokes and pranks hurt you. We were trying to help you." Fred gasped out through his tears.

"We were hoping you would learn how to let things go so more people would like you. I was hoping you would become more like Dad." George continued for his twin.

"What do you mean you wanted me to be more like Dad?" Percy asked in shock.

"Dad always says if he didn't laugh then he would be so stressed he would need a Calming Draught just to think. I was afraid you would be worse because you try to do everything and then you just collapse when the job is done. We noticed that you crashed for five days after your OWLS and no one said anything. We were afraid that you had slipped into a coma but Oliver told us that he woke you up and made you eat at least once a day. We sent him a bunch of sweets for that. So yeah we were trying to help." George explained.

"I never thought of it that way," Percy replied not meeting any of his siblings' eyes. Now he knew just how much they cared for him he could see that he was wrong. He got up and walked down the rickety stairs of the Burrow to see his parents. They hadn't left the kitchen table where he had argued with them.

"I'm sorry. I'm staying if you'll have me." he confessed.


End file.
